broskirevfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of the Broski
THE LAWS! 1. No Broski shall be denied broskiship under any circumstances including race or religion. Those being persecuted of discrimination shall be faced with permanent removal from the Broski Rev and its benefits. 2. If a Broski has been dumped, the rest of the Broskis shall not pursue interest in said girl until a 6 month waiting period has been completed. 3. No fornication in a Broski's bed, or you will be forced to wash the sheets yourself. This includes comforter, sheets, and everything else on the aforementioned bed that has been tainted by another's man gravy. 4. If two or more Broskis arrive at a party by a single car, and the driving male is hooking up with a girl, it is the responsibility of the other Broskis to find other ways home. The only exception is if the driving Broski is hooking up with his girlfriend. The law is therefore void, and the driver is responsible for returning his fellow men to their respective homes. 5. The only time when wearing girl's clothing is acceptable is if a Broski has lost a bet. Of course, the figurative "getting in a girl's pants" is completely acceptable. 6. A Broski should never hook up with another Broski's girlfriend. If the accused Broski is found out, then the accusing Broski has the right to call him into the ring for 10 rounds of Bare-Knuckle Boxing. 7. No Broski should ever be held in contempt for fixing himself in public. 8. A Broski shall never be cockblocked by another Broski. 9. Broskis will never stand next to each other in a bathroom. Broskis should stand with an empty urinal in between themselves. Also, no conversating in the bathroom. 10. Broskis shall never bring a girl to a Broski's night out. 11. Broskis may not cry, unless one of the following criteria is met. He is hit in the genitals with anything traveling over 10mph. (man law) 12. Broskis should never wait longer than 5-6 minutes for another Broski. However, when waiting for a girl, the said Broski must wait 10 minutes for every point she scores on The Scale. 1-10, 10 being the higest. 13. If another Broski's fly is down, the onlooker saw nothing and says nothing. 14. The only time when a Broski is allowed to pop his collar is in imitation of a violator. 15. Broskis must always act as a wingman for your fellow Broski in the event that an attractive girl has an unattractive friend. If the wingman gets carried away and hooks up with the unattractive girl, the Broski he was defending shall not speak of it. 16. You poke it, you own it. 17. Whack it before you tap it because its easier to pull out than put on. 18. No Broski shall EVER raise a hand to a woman or child with intentions of violence. Any violators will be persecuted under the full extent of our power. Corporal punishment can be expected. 19. If a Broski gets in a fight, all Broskis at hand must come to assistance and aid at all costs. The penalty is loss of respect and trust. 20. Any broski who delays a game of madden texting a female will receive a touchdown penalty even if the female is a perfect 10. 21. Broski's DO NOT say "legit". Any broski who is caught saying "legit" will face indefinite suspension. (Pat Flynn) 22. Snitches get stiches. (Tom Finnegan) 23. NO FEMALES IN THE BROSKI GROUP! 24. As the Broski Rev leader I ommit law 23 for our honorary Broski Semaj. Laws 1-23 were made by a separate division of Broski's and as soon as I review over laws 1-23 I will have altered some a little and some completely and upon completion of all revisions all laws shown/given shall be enforced. Note: All exemptions and exceptions will be written on the side of the rule it applies to.laws are not final as of right now but will be within 24hrs unless notified otherwise. Kenshi89 17:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Information Category:Policy